


Roommates

by Torrinidae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Omorashi, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrinidae/pseuds/Torrinidae
Summary: Jesse McCree is a weird roommate. But Genji likes it.Alternatively, this author is a shameless bastard who wanted to write piss and scent kink combo. Don't think too hard on it.





	Roommates

Living with Jesse McCree had its ups and downs. The guy was really sweet and polite but snored like a jet engine. He could cook a fantastic meal but also was a slob. However, Genji didn't mind too much about the downs. He knew he, himself, could be a hand full, especially when he had to take up the bathroom for two hours to dye his hair. Jesse definitely complained about the green sink and shower floor every time. What Genji did kind of mind was the odd quirk of Jesse's.

Jesse really liked the way Genji smelled.

First it was Genji catching his roommate smelling his soaps and cologne; which, to be honest, wasn't all that weird. Genji liked to smell nice, it was flattering. But it wasn't just the nice smells Jesse liked. Genji's sweat soaked running shirts always disappeared to later turn up in Jesse's room or hamper. And when Genji left a muscle tank on the couch as bait and hid in the closet, sure enough, Jesse had pulled it to his nosed, huffed, and disappeared into his room.  
  
Genji didn't really know how to bring it up to his roommate. He would admit it was a tad bit creepy, but Genji had also been crushing on Jesse and found the acts oddly arousing. So each time he rehearsed his words in his head, they always turned into "if you want to smell me, you could also fuck me." In the end, Genji couldn't really throw stones. If Jesse's deviancy was smelling his roommate's sweaty shirts, that was really rather tame compared to what Genji liked to do at the gay bar on the weekends.  
So Genji really didn't bring it up until Jesse and he eventually, and inevitably, ended up in bed together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Genji sighed as he relaxed into the pillows, grimacing at the way his sweat immediately clung to the fabric. Jesse pulled out and carefully moved to lay down on Genji, cheek pressed against his chest. "Fuck yeah," he breathed out. Genji only nodded as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
After a few moments, Genji began to chuckle, feeling Jesse's beard scratch against his skin as his nose nudged it's way into his armpit. "Oh my god, Jesse. You're like a dog!" He looked down to see the red hot blush on Jesse's cheeks.

"Sorry darlin'... I couldn't help myself," shit, he looked so sad and pathetic.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I kind of don't mind, if you got a thing for sniffing, it's not my place to judge." The puzzled look on Jesse's face made Genji smirk, "you could have just told me you wanted to borrow my clothes and smell my gymbag."  
  
That got Jesse even more flustered, "I-I'M SORRY." Genji bubbled up with laughter as Jesse sputtered, sitting up over Genji. He crossed his arms and looked away, worrying at his lip, "I have a weird thing for the way people smell... I got a bunch of weird things that turn me on..."

Genji raised an eyebrow as he sat up, "oh really?"  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

After an hour run, Genji returned to the apartment. Once inside, he leaned against the wall and took his pulse, fingers on his throat and eyes on his watch. He let it come down before getting up and walking to the fridge for a glass of water. He didn't feel too thirsty because he had so much water before going on the run, but he drank it anyway despite having to press his thighs tighter together. Jesse was in the livingroom, and Genji knew he was watching. He imagined the roommate's eyes were traveling along the sweat stains on Genji's muscle tank, noticing the way Genji's nipples peaked out around the stretched fabric.

Finally after a few minutes of gulping down water and resting, Genji finally turned his attention to a transfixed Jesse. He smirked and walked over into the living room, sitting across from the occupied couch in a chair. He spread his legs and leaned back, eyes dark with mischief. "Sup?" Jesse could only grunt as he stared down between Genji's legs. With a brief snigger, Genji reached down to his short shorts, pulling down the waist band and exposing the head of his half-hard cock. "Like what you see, big guy?" Jesse grunted again, palming at his own, rather tight looking, jeans.

Genji took a breath and bit his lips. He had never done this before, so it took a few moments of shyness as he flexed his muscles and let go of his bladder. At first, his cock leaked a few droplets; then the flow increased. Hot piss splattered against the cotton tank top before dribbling down the mesh shorts and onto the chair. His stream didn't stop, bladder so achingly full, and Genji certainly couldn't stop it if he wanted to. It felt so gross as the yellow liquid poured down his legs and seeped into his socks and shoes, but damn, it felt so good. The acrid scent hit Genji's nose and his cheeks went hot. Oh he was sure Jesse could smell it, too. He saw the way Jesse shuddered. "Come over here, Jesse," he commanded as he spread his legs further.  
  
Jesse was on his feet and between Genji's in seconds. He got down onto his knees, not even wincing as his jeans hit the puddle on the floor. Genji was still pissing, though the stream was lighter now, especially since his cock had become fully erect. He sat back as Jesse leaned in, watching that tongue dart out and lap at his hard glans, uncaring about where the fluid ended up. Genji sighed softly as Jesse lapped the urine off his cock, gripping at the chair. Jesse didn't even wait for Genji to stop pissing before he wrapped his mouth around the cock and sucked him off. Genji moaned as Jesse suckled and bobbed his head, even pushing the damp shorts out of the way to take all of Genji's cock, pressing his nose in the wet pubic hairs at the base. Jesse paused as he deep-throated Genji, shivering as he took in the powerful scent: musky, sweaty, pungent.

Jesse resumed bobbing his head, quickly driving Genji to release. Genji bucked his hips as he came, releasing his cum into Jesse's throat like he had his piss moments before. Pulling away, Jesse gulped down the cum and piss in his mouth, groaning at the bitter taste and smell. Genji looked down to see him unzipping his jeans and pulling out his cock, hard and desperate. With a smirk, Genji reached down and tangled his fingers in Jesse's hair, yanking him back down between his legs. Genji pressed Jesse's face into the soaked shorts, forcing him to breath in the putrid smell of sweat, piss, and sex. With a huff of hot air, Jesse humped madly at Genji's leg, grinding his needy cock against wet skin. Genji felt an incredible power rush to go with his orgasmic bliss, listening to Jesse whine like a dog in heat as he drank in the disgusting scent.  
  
It definitely didn't take long before Genji felt cum splatter his shin, letting go of Jesse's head. Jesse remained with his face pressed into the piss-soaked mesh for a minute, probably dizzy from his climax. Genji stroked his hair softly until Jesse leaned back, letting out an exhausted, "holy shit."  
  
With a breathy chuckle, Genji tilted his head back, "yeah..." They sat there in silence for a little bit longer before Genji looked around and sighed, "We should have brought out a few towels before we did this, huh?"

Jesse just leaned his forehead against Genji's knee. "Mmm... That would'a been smart..."


End file.
